regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regular show Regular fight!
This is a Regular Show fighting game made for the Xbox 360 PS3 PSP And PC Plot After hearing about the Ultra Fighting Tournament the gang decide to enter the Grand Prize was a million dollars.All of the gang are defeated except for you!.Defeat the other fighters and claim your glory!....and your money. Selectable Fighters Mordecai A well balanced fighter weak against large types but kind of strong against small types.A good fighter for starters. Finisher:The power Rigby Quite a weak character really weak against large types and weak against some small types.Recomended for experts. Finisher:Death punch Benson Another well balanced character though not recomended for starters because he is weak against some small types. Finsher:Dragon rage Pops A slightly weak character.Slightly strong against small types and really weak against large types.Recomended for people who know what they are doing. Finsher:Giant lollipop Skips Strong! Very strong against small types and equal to large types.Recomended for anyone. Finsher:Play co armboy smash Muscle man Strong against small types and very weak against large types.Recomended for people who know what they are doing Finisher:John Sorenstein Hi Five Ghost Yet another well balanced fighter Slightly strong against small types and weak against large types.Recomended for anyone. Finisher:Killer Hi Five Margaret Really weak against large types and weak against small types.Recomended for experts. Finisher:Attack of the fifty foot coffee Eileen Really weak against large types and really weak against small types.Recomended for experts. Finisher:Ultra charge Finn the human Finn appears as a hidden character he is strong against large types and strong against small types.How ever he has no assists. Finisher:Giant Jake Assists Dude Used with Mordecai.He punches the opponent 4 times then does a strong kick. Monster Used with Mordecai.It sucks the opponent into a black hole the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. Death kwon do Sensei Used with Rigby.He uses a weaker death punch on the opponent the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. The british taxi Used with Rigby.Runs the opponent over the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. Leon Used with Benson.Leon flips Mr Maellards car into the opponent the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. Giant Susan Used with Benson.Giant Susan steps on the opponent the attack is equal to 6 strong punches. Mr Maellard Used with Pops.Mr Maellard smacks the opponent over the head with his cane 10 times. Huge Head Used with Pops.Huge Head uses his big head and slams into the opponent the attack is equal to 3 strong punches. Techmo Used with Skips.Techmo uses a strong Techno Laser the attack is equal 6 strong punches The Guardians Of Eternal Youth Used with Skips.They all use eye lasers at the same time the attack is equal to 5 strong punches Starla Used with Muscle Man.Starla becomes enraged and throws large things at the opponent the attack is equal to 6 strong punches. Bobby Used with Muscle Man.He punches the opponent very hard the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. Low five ghost Used with Hi Five Ghost.Low fives turns the opponent into a ghost and turns them normal again when they are in the sky and then the opponent plummets to the ground the attack is equal to 6 strong punches. Hi Five Ghosts father Used with Hi Five Ghost.Has the same attack as Low Fives but is equal to 6 strong punches and 3 weak punches making it the strongest assist in the game. Margarets gigantic boyfriend Used with Margaret.Punches the opponent very hard the attack is equal to 6 strong punches and 1 weak hit. Chad "Ironchest" Used with Margaret.Punches the opponent 5 times the attack is equal to 5 strong punches. Tuck Packard Used with Eileen.Has the same attack as Chad "Ironchest". Deerman Used with Eileen. Shoots the opponent with a crossbow 6 times the attack is equal to 6 strong punches. Tournament Fighters These are the fighters you fight in Story Mode The Wizard (small type) Attacks:Magic ball and The Power A very easy fight.There are 2 rounds. The master prank caller (small type) Attacks:Time travel and Cord snake An easy fight.There are 2 rounds. Coffee bean (small type) and The Translator (small type) Coffee bean attacks:Burning Coffee The Translator attacks:Chainsaw A 2 on 1 battle not too easy there are 2 rounds. Slasher (small type) Attacks:Knife throw and Sword slash Not too easy.There are 2 rounds. Graffiti Monsters (all large type) Attacks:Giant Graffiti can crush and Graffiti weapons Quite hard.There are 3 rounds 1 each monster. Bloodshed (large type) Attacks:Blood cut and Blood sucker Hard.There are 2 rounds. The Hammer (large type) Attacks:Ultra Punch and Ultra hammer slam Very hard!.There are 2 rounds. Punk Unicorn (small type) Attacks:Horn charge and Sharp shooter Very easy.There are 2 rounds. Blonde men (both small type) Attacks:The cool ring and attack dye A 2 on 1 battle quite easy.There are 2 rounds. Blitz Comet (small type) Attacks:Radio throw and vinyl blades Not too easy.There are 2 rounds. Real Beef Burrito (small type) Attacks:Bodyslam and Face breaker. Not too easy.There are 2 rounds. Summertime Song (large type) Attacks:Catchiness and Ghost tape Hard.There are 2 rounds Were-Skunk (large type) Attacks:Toxic Stink and Were-Skunk spray Hard.There are 2 rounds. Ybgir (large type) Attacks:Ultra Scratch and Ultra bite Very hard!.There are 2 rounds. Party Pete (small type) Attacks:Hard Party and Radicola Explosion Very easy.There are 2 rounds Doug (small type) Attacks:Copy and Doppleganger laser Easy.There are 2 rounds Wedgie Ninja (small type) Attacks:Super Wedgie and Wedgie stars Not too easy.There are 2 rounds Garrett Bobby Fergusson (small type) Attacks:Play hard and Brain goo blast Not too easy.There are 2 rounds No rules man (large type) Attacks:No rules crusher and Punchie parade Not too easy.There are 2 rounds Chong (large type) Attacks:Decapitate and stick hockey slash! Hard.There are 2 rounds Moon Monster (large type) Attacks:Mega crush and asteroid Warlock (final boss) (large type) (antagonist) Attacks:Warlock blasts and Fanny pack Ultra hard!.There are 2 rounds Modes Story Mode Fight all the fighters in the tournament Arcade mode Fight all the Selectable fighters 2 player fight Its pretty self explanatory 2 player team 2 player mode but this time you fight together in story mode Team mode The same as 2P team mode except that you play with the computer Survival Story mode but when use lose health on one fight you still have that amount on the next fight. Achivements 1.One million dollar winner baby! Complete story mode with every fighter 2.Cool Dude Complete arcade mode with every fighter 3.Mordefighter! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Mordecai 4.Rigbonecrusher! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Rigby 5.YOU ARE FIRED! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Benson 6.Where I come from we call those FIGHTIES! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Pops 7.Skipper Beat story mode and arcade mode with Skips 8.MY MOM! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Muscle Man 9.You get a free hi-five! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Fives 10.On the house Beat story mode and arcade mode with Margaret 11.Come on Eileen! Beat story mode and arcade mode with Eileen 12.Survivor Beat survival mode 13.Finish him! Use every finisher 13.Simple dude Beat the Arcade mode and Story mode with any fighter just using punches and kicks 14.Mr.Cinema Obtain all the secret videos 15.Knock out? no thanks! Beat story mode or arcade mode without being defeated 16.Adventure time Unlock the secret character Finn the Human 17.Bronze Get 3rd place 18.Silver Get 2nd place 19.Gold Get 1st place 20.Maximum power Get all the achivements Secret videos 1.Regular show Pilot Get a score of 10000000 2.The naive man from lolliland Defeat the Warlock without losing any health 3.Regular show the power storyboard editon Get a score of 900000 4.The power (Original) Get a score of 9000001 5.2 In the AM PM (Family friendly version) Get a score of 10000001 Category:Video-Games